It's always Ourselves we find in the Sea
by katzenhai
Summary: Unregistrierte Animagi sind kein Problem, das sich nur auf Gryffindors beschränkt...


Antwort auf caligo corvus' Challenge 'Snape&Hai'...   
Und bevor ich's vergesse: Der Titel stammt   
aus einem wunderbaren Gedicht von E.E. Cummings.

**It's always ourselves we find in the Sea**

No more sun, no more wind.   
Only a strange feeling,   
leaving without moving.   
I'll try another World   
and the sky slowly fades in my mind.   
Just like a memory.

No regrets, no tears.   
Only a strange feeling,   
slipping without falling.   
I'll try another World   
where the water is not blue anymore,   
another reality.

No more reasons, no fears   
Only this strange feeling,   
giving without thinking.   
_-Eric Serra, My Lady Blue-_

Salz und Wind und Gischt auf seinen Lippen. In seinen Augen. In seinem   
Haar. Bis zur Brust in weicher, tröstender Kühle, die auf der Haut   
flüstert wie lebendiges Glas, beruhigend über Narben leckt und sanft   
den Körper streichelt, der sich sonst von niemandem berühren lässt.   
Eine Welt, die sich bereitwillig und ohne Zögern für ihn öffnet, ihn   
akzeptiert und willkommen heißt. Ihn, der in seiner eigenen Welt   
nirgendwo akzeptiert wird. Der sonst überall unwillkommen ist.

Überall.

Außer in dieser alles gebend, aber nichts nehmenden, in der niemals   
fragend, aber alles verzeihenden Umarmung, die ihm jedesmal aufs Neue   
die Tränen in die Augen treibt und er nicht einmal sich selbst mehr   
einreden kann, es sei nur Meerwasser, das ihm über die bleichen Wangen   
läuft. Ihm, der mit jeder Faser seines Seins daran glaubt, die Gnade   
des Weinendürfens verwirkt zu haben. Vor langer Zeit bereits und für   
immer. Doch was ihm in seiner eigenen Welt als unumstößlich erscheint,   
hat hier keine Gültigkeit. Was noch vor einer Stunde unausweichlich war,   
ist hier ohne Bedeutung. Hier scheint sich die Zeit anders zu   
bewegen, das Licht tiefer zu gehen, Bewegung fließender zu sein. Der   
Schwerpunkt der Wahrnehmung, des Fühlens und des Denkens verschiebt   
sich. Der Fokus des gesamten, allen Seins ist ein anderer. Und darum   
ist es ihm hier erlaubt, die selbstauferlegten Sanktionen gegen sich zu   
beugen. Darum darf er hier die Trauer, die in ihrem sonstigen   
erzwungenen Schweigen sein Inneres zu Asche verbrennt, aus ihren   
Fesseln der Bitterkeit entlassen. Hier kann er es wagen, den Schmerz   
seiner Vergangenheit loszulassen und nachzufühlen, was darunter   
begraben liegt. Sich ungeachtet dessen, was geschehen ist, die Momente   
der reinen, puren Freude zuzugestehen, ohne die er schon vor   
Jahrzehnten den Verstand verloren hätte. Nur hier hat er den Mut dazu.   
Hier kann er nicht anders.

Er, der ohne die eiserne Kontrolle über seinen Körper und Geist schon   
längst nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Ohne den stahlharten Griff, mit dem er   
sein komplettes Sein in der Hand hat - und der hier innerhalb kürzester   
Zeit zu einer zarten Liebkosung für seine eingekerkerte Seele wird.   
Heute ist das nicht anders. Er kann sie schon spüren, die wilde   
Vorfreude, die von innen gegen die bereits bröckelnden Mauern seiner   
Selbstbeherrschung brandet; und er lässt sich von diesen Momenten der   
sich ständig steigernden Erwartung fortreißen, genießt jede Sekunde   
ebenso, wie er in der reinen Ekstase schwelgen wird, von der er weiß,   
dass sie auf ihn wartet.

Das hier ist seine ganz eigene Magie, ein Zauber ganz ohne hölzernes   
Medium oder seine geliebten Tränke, ein Ritual, das nur ihm allein   
gehört und gehorcht. Unbefleckt durch den fauligen Atem aus dieser   
anderen Welt, unberührt von seinen grauenerregenden Taten, noch nicht   
gedemütigt, verhöhnt, unterworfen, verachtet. Und er wird alles tun,   
alles geben, alles opfern, um diese eine Zuflucht, die er fähig war,   
für sich selbst zu retten, in ihrer Reinheit zu bewahren.

Darum gibt es auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Menschen, der weiß,   
wohin er sich ein- bis zweimal im Monat zurückzieht, und warum. Als ob   
es heute gewesen wäre sieht er den sanft prüfenden Blick aus diesen   
blauen Augen auf sich ruhen, spürt immer noch die mit so viel   
Befürchtung, Abwägung und Hoffnung zitternde Stille, die nach seinem   
Geständnis nach ihnen beiden gegriffen hatte. Albus hatte schon bei   
weitem schwerwiegendere Beichten von ihm zu hören bekommen, und   
dennoch hatte diese ein Gefühl der Verletzlichkeit in ihm geweckt, wie   
es noch keine bisher getan hatte. All seine vorherigen Bekenntnisse   
hatten nur die Welt betroffen, die ihn ohnehin schon lang verurteilt   
und verstoßen hatte, Albus' und Voldemort's Welt, die Welt von Gut und   
Böse. Die Welt, die für ihn verloren war. Doch mit der Preisgabe des   
einzigen Asyls, das ihm sein Leben noch bot, hatte er dem mächtigsten   
Zauberer ihres Zeitalters eine unbeschreiblich wirksame Waffe gegen   
sich selbst in die Hand gegeben, hatte mehr riskiert und sich weiter   
entblößt als jemals gut für ihn sein konnte. Er wusste damals nicht, ob   
sich Albus des Ausmaßes der Verwundbarkeit bewusst war, die er selbst   
durch sein Geständnis heraufbeschworen hatte. Ob die einzige Person,   
der er jemals vertraut hatte sich darüber klar war, dass sich ihr   
soeben ein Mensch voll und ganz ausgeliefert hatte. Heute, wenn er an   
diese Minuten des ungewissen Schweigens zwischen ihnen zurückdenkt,   
weiß er, wie falsch es von ihm war, auch nur einen Augenblick an dem   
anderen Mann zu zweifeln. Er wusste es schon damals, in dem Moment als   
das Lächeln begann, in Albus' Augen aufzuleuchten, voll von Verstehen   
und stummen Versicherns.

Er spürt jetzt, dass es bald soweit sein muss, dass dieses Luftholen   
eines der letzten sein wird, und nicht nur deswegen richtet er seine   
gesamte Konzentration auf den tiefen Atemzug, den er jetzt nimmt. Er   
glaubt den Sauerstoff auf seinem Weg zu den Lungen zu spüren, wie er   
sein Inneres kühlt, so wie es das Wasser von außen tut. Der brodelnde   
Zorn, der sonst durch seine Adern kocht, fällt dieser erfrischenden   
Berührung ebenso zum Opfer wie der heiße Schmerz oder die brennende   
Gewissheit des Zurückgewiesenseins, seine ewige, treue Begleiterin,   
seit er denken kann.

Doch nicht hier.   
Niemals hier.

Immer wieder raubte ihm diese Erfahrung den Atem, ließ ihn sprachlos   
vor diesem Wunder stehen während das einmalige Gefühl des   
Angenommenseins über und durch seinen Körper floss, flutete und strömte.   
Wie eine seltene Perle hütet er die Erinnerung an die Neumondnacht   
seines vierzehnten Geburtstags, als er das erste Mal, mit wild gegen   
seinen Brustkorb trommelndem Herzen, nackt durch die samtene, dunkle   
Nässe glitt. Zuerst auf seinen leicht zitternden Beinen; doch später   
waren da keine Beine mehr gewesen. Nichts mehr war gewesen außer   
jubelndem, pulsierendem, überschäumendem Glück. Er wusste nicht, weiß   
es bis heute nicht, was er getan hat, sich dieses wertvolle Geschenk   
des bedingungslosen Willkommenseins zu verdienen, und nur ganz tief in   
ihm rauscht eine leise Ahnung, dass es Kategorien wie Geben und Nehmen   
hier nicht gibt. Kein Abrechnen, kein Aufrechnen. Kein Gut oder Böse.   
Nur das Sein zählt hier. In welcher Form auch immer. Das Leben.

Sein Leben.

Der Nachtwind hat das Meerwasser auf seinem Gesicht und seinen   
Schultern getrocknet, und er spürt die dünne Salzschicht, die die   
streichelnde Luft dort hinterlassen hat. Unfähig zu widerstehen, lässt   
er seine Zunge langsam über seine Lippen gleiten, schmeckt das würzige   
Versprechen, das auf ihnen liegt, fühlt, wie sich das Begrüßungsritual   
dem Ende entgegen neigt. Unendlich vorsichtig legt er die Handflächen   
auf die bebende, seidigweiche Nässe um ihn herum und spürt, wie ein   
Schauer durch seinen eigenen Körper läuft. So sehr er das allmähliche   
Anschwellen des Zitterns der Vorfreude liebt und dankbar ist für jede   
Minute, er wird nicht mehr lange warten können. Bald. Bald...

Albus Augen tanzen wieder vor ihm, blau wie das Meer bei Tag. Die Frage,   
die ihm der andere Zauberer gestellt hatte, Jahre nach seiner   
Enthüllung über diese letzte Zuflucht, spiegelt sich darin wie die   
Sonne auf den Wellen. Warum, von all den Möglichkeiten, die in ihrer   
atemberaubenden Schönheit vor ihm gelegen hatten, von all den   
wunderbaren, unzähligen Wesen des Wassers, warum ausgerechnet dieses?

Er weiß, was hinter dieser Frage steht. Seine Existenz in Albus' Welt   
ist eine einsame, verschmäht und blutgetränkt. Er lebt dort ein Stigma,   
ist ein Aussätziger. Ein Mörder. Ein Räuber. Er wird gehasst für das was   
er ist, verachtet für das, was er nicht ist.

Warum hat er sich, als er die Wahl hatte, noch einmal für eine solche   
Form der Existenz entschieden? Wieder blutig? Wieder allein? Wieder   
gefürchtet? Wieder ein Räuber?

Unzählige Antworten hätte er Albus bieten können, eine so oberflächlich   
wie die nächste. Da wäre der lange, schlanke Körper gewesen, die   
Eleganz, die wehtat in ihrer Perfektion. Oder die ständige Wachsamkeit,   
die nie enden wollende Ruhelosigkeit. Die gnadenlose Effektivität, die   
fehlerlose Anpassung an widrigste Bedingungen. Die S-förmigen Zähne.

Die wahre Antwort war eine ganz andere, und sie war so einfach. Nichts   
wird ihm jemals weismachen, dass Albus sie nicht bereits wusste, bevor   
er ihm diese Frage damals überhaupt gestellt hatte.

Diese Wahl, seine Wahl hatte er so vor Jahrzehnten getroffen, weil   
er sie hier treffen konnte. Aus der anderen Welt hatte er sein   
besudeltes Leben mit hierher gebracht, und es war dennoch willkommen   
gewesen. Er hatte hier gestanden, bis zur Brust in weicher, tröstender   
Kühle, mit all der Verachtung, dem Hass und der Zurückweisung, die an   
ihm geklebt hatte, und er wurde dennoch angenommen. Niemand und Nichts   
erwartete Läuterung von ihm, Selbstkasteiung oder Reue. Keine Vorwürfe,   
keine Ablehnung, Keine Abscheu. Keine Forderungen, etwas sein zu müssen,   
das er nie wieder würde sein können.

Und so blieb er auch hier einfach der, der er war.   
Ohne verachtet, und ohne gehasst zu werden.

Sein Herz rast jetzt, und sein Kopf sinkt nach hinten. Der zunehmende   
Mond glüht durch seine nur halb geschlossenen Augenlider, verwandelt   
das Wasser in eine schimmernde, irisierende Oberfläche aus Dunkelheit   
und flatternden Lichtern, die seine Sehnsucht anfachen, bis es in jeder   
Faser seines Seins schmerzt. Der schweigende Ruf, der ihn jetzt aus   
allen Richtungen erreicht, wogt durch sein Bewusstsein und drängt ihn   
sanft vorwärts ins noch tiefere Wasser. Den Kopf immer noch im Nacken   
folgt er dem lockenden Flüstern überall um ihn herum. Noch einen   
Schritt...noch einen...er spürt, wie er allmählich den Boden unter den   
Füßen verliert, wie sich die Magie in seinem Geist sammelt...noch ein   
Schritt...und dann ist da nichts mehr, was ihn tragen könnte, und er   
entlässt den machtvollen Zauber in seinen Körper...fühlt sich sinken,   
sinken, sinken...und dann schwimmen...gleiten...schweben.

Er weiß nicht, dass seine Rückenflosse kurz durch die wie flüssiges   
Silber schimmernde Oberfläche schneidet, bevor er endgültig abtaucht,   
in seine andere Welt, für einige wenige Stunden.

Nur noch die Augen erinnern jetzt an den Mann, der vor einigen Minuten   
die Bucht hinaus gewatet war. Augen, schwarz wie das Meer bei Nacht.   
Grenzenloses Glück spiegelt sich darin wie der Mond auf den Wellen.


End file.
